A late Friday night at the office
by babybibee88
Summary: Its late Friday night with Lt. Hawkeye and Col. Mustang have always felt this spark between them and will they carry out what they want? Not sure how many chapters im going to do yet lol CONTAINS LEMONS DONT LIKE DONT READ ROYXRIZA i do not own FMA
1. Late Night

Late Friday Night at the Office

Mustang sat at his desk "Lt. can you come here please?" It was late Friday night and Lt. Hawkeye was annoyed like usual. She sighed and replied "Coming sir!" She got up thinking out loud "i swear if he's not done with that paperwork I'm going to shoot him" Mustang had heard what she had meant to say in her head and hid behind the door. "Sir where are you?" Hawkeye asked. Mustang quietly closed the door and walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist whispering in her ear "you know how long it's been since I've been this close to you Riza?" She froze at him saying her name. "No Roy I don't remember now if you don't want to get hurt i would suggest that you remove your arms though." He smirked "No i don't think so Lt. you see everyone else has left so you don't have to worry about anyone hearing you." She blushed deeply and responded "Well sir..." she gasped as he gently bit her neck and she felt a rush of wetness between her legs. He chuckled "something wrong Lt.? She stepped away from him to compose herself. She stood thinking *he is my commanding officer* Then she thought about him commanding her in bed and nearly moaned at the thought and a another rush of wetness came. He walked up behind her worry in his voice "Lt. are you ok? talk to me" She looked up at him "I have to go sir please?" He looked down at her "What's wrong Riza?" She blushed and replied " I have an issue i need to take care of ok?" She started walking towards the door as Roy grabbed her and pinned her to the wall holding both her hands above her head and a knee pressed up in between her thighs* "You mean this issue?" She moaned softly as he pressed his knee up a little bit. "Ahh Roy please don't stop!" He looked at her in shock and smirked as he released her hands as his found her hair clip and took it out and took down her hair. "Riza you surprised me so much and that turns me on so much" She blushed and look at him directly "Roy i do love you ever since i saw you for the first time." Roy kissed her deeply nipping her bottom lip. She closed her eyes as he moved his knee. "Riza i love you so much" She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Really?" He nodded and unbuttoned her uniform jacket. "Roy"

Col. Mustang there's someone looking..." Edward Elric said rushing in and looked at Mustang and Hawkeye. "Ahhh ED!" they both yelled. Ed smirked and said "Well damn Col. get some" Ed laughs and walks out talking to someone in the other room " He's busy at the moment sorry Al" Mustang looked at Hawkeye "Well it didn't happen this time but maybe next" She gave him a look and buttoned her uniform jacket up "go find out what those two want I'm going home." He looked at her "Alright Lt. " he watched her walk towards the door. She turned around her eyes sad and tired. " good night Roy* her voice was gentle. She said a little louder "Good night Col. Good Night Ed and Al" Ed and Al responded "good night Lt." Mustang stood there looking sad as well "Good Night Riza" and thought about the next late night they would have in the office and to lock that damn door.

The end


	2. The Dream

It was three months later and yet again it was just Lt. Hawkeye and Col. Mustang alone in the office. She walked into his office "Sir are you done with that paperwork? I need to get it sent off soon" Mustang looked up boredly at her. "HUH? Oh yea here" He hands her the paperwork and watched her walk away and started thinking *fuck she's so beautiful and we are alone. I wonder when she gets back but I just hope that fullmetal doesn't want anything from me* "Col. are you still here?" yelled Lt. Hawkeye He jumped and responded "Yes I'm still here Riza" She walked in his office as he shut and locked the door "oh Roy not this again please" "Why not Riza? You know you want to " He said looking deep in her eyes. "and besides last time we got interrupted" He pinned her up against the wall hands above her head and knee in-between her legs. "oh Roy" she moaned softly. He kissed her shutting her up taking her hair down and tangled his fingers in it. Riza nipped Roy's bottom lip hard. He kissed her rougher and growled. "Oh Riza I love you" he looked down at her. She looked up at him "As do I Roy as do I " and she kissed him deeply again. He unbuttoned her uniform jacket and pushed it off her shoulders. He nipped her neck gently. She growled softly "Roy" he smirked and bit harder. This time she moaned loud "Oh Roy!" She unbuttoned his jacket slowly. She had worked beside him many times and didn't think that this was possible but yet it was happening and she was glad. Roy had felt this way about her ever since he had walked into her father's house wanting to learn Alchemy for him. He looked at her and all her beauty. He pulled off her shirt and she had a pale pink bra on. "My my she's got a soft feminine side I'm very surprised Riza." Riza blushed a bright red 'Do your panties match too Lt.?" She Blushed redder "Why don't you find out Sir." He smirked "I will but first I want you over my desk please Riza." She growled "No I don't think so not this time Roy." He looked at her in surprise "What did you just say to me?" She didn't back down her eyes burning with anger "I'm not just someone you bend over your desk Mustang!" Roy laughed "There's my Riza I was wondering where you went I know you're a dominating women and I'm looking forward to breaking your spirit slowly." She looked at him "you think you can break my spirit? HA I don't think so Roy its the other way around honey" she smirked pinning him against the wall. "Well fuck Riza this is turning me on." She rubbed the front of his pants feeling his member getting hard and smiled. "Well Colonel it seems I make privates stand at attention." They both laughed hard at this. "Well Lt. it seems you do no wonder you have the rest of the gang under your thumb" "oh sir are you implying that I screw the others to keep them in line?" He shook his head "no that's not what I meant at all Lt." She looked at him thoughtfully and kissed him passionately. He kissed her back deeply and pulled her closer knowing that she would bend to his will. He laid her carefully on the floor as he broke the kiss and went to pull her pants off. She looked up at him "Roy are you sure about me?" her voice was soft and he almost didn't hear it. "Yes Riza I'm sure ." He pulled off her boots and her pants. "my my Lt. you're not only are they pink but a thong too!" She blushed a deep red and stuttered "yea so? I am a women after all Col." He smiled and kissed her running his fingers over the front of the thong. She moaned softly and whimpered wanting more. " Oh Riza your soaking." She blushed more and replied "yea well guess what sir YOU make me this way always wanting and never getting this is pure torture seeing you flirt with other girls it drives me mad Roy !" Her eyes started to water threatening to spill over at the thought of him with another women. He was taking back by this seeing her nearly in tears. "shhhh Riza your my one and only shhhhh" He kissed her deeply and started undoing his buttons on his jacket. She blinked and the tears fell as he wiped them away. "Riza your my one and only every since I walked up on your door step. So please stop crying." She looked up at him smiling "Oh Roy I wish we could get married but we can't because Fuhrer Bradley wouldn't allow it..." they both knew that would never happen but they knew as soon as Roy became Fuhrer he would change that. "Shhh now Riza we have tonight and the rest of our lives i mean we could always run off for a couple of days and get married and come back married and only we would know." She sighed heavily "Roy you know i would never do that..." He shook his head "Alright Riza we will wait but for now imma make love to you sweet and slow." She smiled and pushed her hips up "you're still dressed dear."

The alarm clock was loud as Lt. Hawkeye groaned loudly "Well fuck after that i need a shower." She looked over at Col. Mustang and smiled. She pushed him out of her bed "Sir time to get up!" He glared up at her "Thanks LT." They got up and ready for work.

The End

Thanks to Dotdotdot

i love messing with this pairing and what not so im sure there are going to be more one shots like this in my mind hehehe


End file.
